Obiettivo per il cuore
by allie23o
Summary: Emmett's a Mafia boss and he never once thought about falling in love. He was terrified of bringing someone into his dangerous life and introducing them to his past. Then one night, walking in to a restaurant, a waitress with big brown eyes not only took his order, but took his heart.
1. Chapter 1

As I stood in cold air I pulled out my phone to see what time it was. It was ten minutes past nine. Those assholes are late and they are the ones who called this damn meeting! I would've preferred sitting at home, watching Sports Center in my boxers. Instead, I'm standing in the fucking cold waiting for these fuck heads! As I stood outside of the warehouse I saw a car pull up. It about fucking time those two got here! I know they are my bros for life but sometimes I would love to kick the shit out of them.

Jazz was the first to get out. He's my oldest friend. We met when we were kids. Some of the kids were kicking his ass because of how he talked and dressed. I know he was from Texas, and was proud of his roots, but seriously, his mother should have known better than to send her son to a New York school in cowboy clothing. When I saw that he was being picked on I went over and yelled at the kids. When they saw me coming they ran for it. No one messed with me for two reasons. One, I was the biggest kid in the class and two, my family is in the mafia.

Well not just in the Mafia, we are the mafia. My father ran it until his health didn't permit him to. Now that leaves me to run it because I am eldest. Plus I don't think my brother could do it. He has too many feelings for people. I couldn't care less what their story is- if you fuck with me, you're fucking dead. When my father told me I was going to take over I knew I was ready for it.

Then I saw Jake coming out of the driver seat. We've been friends for about ten years. I met him at a party and we just hit it off. The party was a week before I went to college. We went for the same beer bottle and arm wrestled for it. I won but he gave me a run for my money. When someone can do that they are good in my book.

They both walked over laughing about something. I kept rubbing hands together as they walked up to me. "This better be fucking good for having me freezing off my fucking balls." I murmured because my lips were ready to come off.

"Hello to you too Boss." Jazz said with side smile.

"Yea that's the funny thing. I'm the boss but you two act like you're the ones running shit!" I hissed.

Jake came to my side and hit my back and let out small laugh. "Em you need to get some ass and I don't mean some girl from the fucking club. You need a good girl that you can come home to."

"You know I don't do Relationships!" I growled at him.

This was true- I don't do relationships. There's a big list why I don't but the number one reason is what I do. I never want to bring anyone into this life. Really the only girls that can handle a life like this are girls that have grown up in it and I've met most of them. None of them have ever interested me. Not a lot girls interest me. I'm not gay or anything. It's just that I was in love once and it didn't work out too well for me.

"Are you two going to tell me why you had me come out all this way?" I asked them, I just want to get the fuck out of here. We don't use this warehouse a lot, so only a handful people know about. That's why it makes it a safe place to meet.

"Well are you in a good mood or bad one?" Jazz asked me.

I looked at him like he has to be fucking kidding me. "What the fuck do you think?"

Jake took a step away from me. This isn't going to be good. It's always bad news for me.

"Well you know we had that deal going on tonight right?" Jake said putting his hands in his coat pockets.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Yes, the one that should have be easy as fucking cake!"

"Yea, well boss it wasn't. Some of the guys were jumped by one of the families in the area. "

Fuck!, I knew I should've gone and not put Quill on the job. Something didn't feel right- it hasn't for a month.

"How did this happen?!" I yelled at them.

"Well we were thinking there's a rat somewhere. Jake and I went through paperwork, and we mean all of it. There's some stuff that's not adding up. There's some stuff missing- actually, whole shipments."

I ran my hands over my face. I looked at them and tried to keep my fucking cool. "Do we fucking know who it is or who the cocksucker works for?!" I yelled at I hit the side of the warehouse. Yup keeping my cool went out the fucking window.

"We have some ideas but not sure yet boss." Jake said to me.

Great just fucking great! Now on top of everything else I have to put up a fucking rat. It's not the first one we've had. But I have a feeling that this one smart. When Jazz showed me on the paperwork of what's missing it's obvious that the rat's been doing this for three months without anyone finding out.

"Let's go to Sam's place and get some food and talk about this more." I said as I pulled my keys out of my pockets.

"That sound good to me boss." Jazz said.

"Sorry guys I can't, I have….umm plans." Jake said with a big smile. That means that he going to get fucked. Good for him.

I laugh at him and tell him have fun. Jazz and I hop in my truck and drive into the city. When we got to Sam's place I parked my truck and walked to it. The owner of the place is a good friend of mine. About three years ago he ran into trouble so he came to me and I helped him out.

As we walked in it was dead- just how I like it. A lot of people know who I am and what I do. It's hard going to a place like this without scaring the shit out of people. One time we came into Sam's and a poor girl started to cry and ran out. I was kind of hurt by how she acted. Most women try to hit on me and get into my pants.

We sat at the booth that we always sit in- It's in the back of the place. We sat there waiting for Amy. She's an older woman that's not scared of us and she knows what we like. But when I heard someone approach and I looked up, it was not Amy. It was a stunning brunette with the longest legs imaginable.

"Who is that and where is Amy?" Jazz asked as this beautiful dream on legs walked up to us.

"I don't know man but I'm happy Amy's not here." I heard him sigh at my comment.

She walked up and told us that her name was Bella. She explained that she took over for Amy when she moved to be closer to family. Jazz was being ass to her because of it. Jazz is not big fan of stuff changing. She asked if we wanted someone else. I opened my mouth quickly and told her it would be fine. I didn't want her to leave before I knew more about her.

As she went to get our food ready I couldn't help to look at her ass. She had the nicest ass around here. I heard Jazz saying something but I didn't look away until he hit me with a spoon.

"What the fuck man!" I said rubbing the side of my head.

"Can you stop eye raping the poor girl and talk about what going on!" He hissed across the table.

I let out a small laugh at what he said. When I was done with her, she would be more than willing.

"Come on man did you see that ass!" I said with a cocky smile.

"Yea ,yea I know she has a nice ass but we came here to talk about the rat and not some girl's ass Em!"

"Ok man, you and Jake said you might have some idea who it might be? And how do you know he is working on his own on this?"

Jazz cocked his eyebrow. "what do you mean boss?"

"I mean what you showed me tonight. He has to be getting help. There might be more than one rat."

""Boss, we are doing everything we can on this."

"Well, I want all eyes on the new guys that came in this past year."

Then I saw Bella come over with our food. I looked her over. She can't be more than twenty three or twenty-four. She doesn't look like she's from the city, so I'm guessing she's a small town or farm girl. There's something about her that I haven't seen in a long time. She was sweet, innocent, caring and a lot more.

She asked if there was more she could do for us. We said no so she started to walk away. I called out for her to get her to turn and come back. She gave me this sly smile and I was ready to take her on this table. I needed to find out more about this girl to see if she was what she looked like from the outside.

I asked her if she was new and stuff. She said no- she always daytime but with Amy leaving she took her hours as well. I needed to talk to Sam. He knows I don't like younger girls working night times. You never know who the fuck is out there.

I told her she shouldn't be working at night because of the bad guys out there. What she said took me aback. "Well you're out late. Does that mean you're a bad guy?". This girl had some balls to her. I think I like her more now. Before I could say anything Sam called her back. Sam you fucker!

When Jazz and I got done eating I left a hundred dollar bill on the table. Jazz look at me confused. "You do know we don't have to pay right ?"

"I know. It's a tip. she did her job well tonight." I said with smile. Jazz just shook his head and started to walk out. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to her but she was still in the back. I found a pen and paper and left a note for her. I walked out the door and walked to the car. I looked back before I got in the truck and saw her standing, reading the note. I watched her as a smile came across her face. I knew then that I needed to know everything about this girl.

The next day, I woke up and got dressed. I went to Sam's home. When he opened the door he looked like he about ready to shit himself. "Emmett what are you doing here?" he asked as I walked in.

"Well Sam I want to know why that girl was working night time when I thought we had a deal that no young girl worked night time."

"Bella?" he asked like he had no idea.

"Yes." I said without a look on my face.

"Man I know she might be young but the girl can take care of her own. And she asked for more hours to help pay the bills. I told her I'd put her on night because more people equals more tips. I mean I can take her off and put her back to daytime if you want." He said. He was sweating like it was 100 degrees out.

I sat down and looked at him. "Tell me everything you know on this Bella."

He told me that she was around twenty-four and was not from NYC. She came here for school to be a writer and was working on her first book. He went only to say the she's not what to she looks like. That she can hold her own and don't like taking help. He added that her boyfriend just dumped her about week ago. The motherfucker had to be one stupid thing to let someone like her out of his life.

I was ready to leave after I got everything out of Sam. He called my name and I looked back at him. "Em why do you want to know about Bella and please don't tell me it's a hump and dump thing? She's too good for something for that."

I got right in his face ."One, whatever I want to do with her is up to me and you can't try to stop it. You know what I can do Sam and don't forgot it!" I hissed to him and turned to the door I stepped outside I turned to him again. "Two, I know she needs better than a hump and dump. She need a lot better than what she has now. "

I closed the door and walked to my car. I sat there thinking about what I found out about her. I knew she might be the first girl I might be able to fall in love with after Rose.

* * *

**Hey guys **

**I hope you like it and I'm sorry I know it been long time since I said I was going to make this. But my life been crazy for the past month. Everything is getting better. so I should have all my stories update here soon. **

**I hope you like this story. Leave a lot of comments for me to read and I'll get back to you if you do.**

**have a good Sunday my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The club was louder tonight, even more that Saturday nights.

I lean back in my chair and closed my eyes and all I could see was her face and that gorgeous smile. God, this girl had been in my head since the first night that I met her. I have to keep this girl safe.

I have my best guys following her every time she leaves her place. What I had been told was that she lived in a fucking mess of a place. I never saw it myself, but if it was as bad as I had been hearing, I don't think I want to. But I will do something about it.

I had been so busy finding these fucked up people, I don't even have time to wipe my own ass. If our plan goes right, we should be able to find one of them tonight. It better go right, or I'm going to murder someone. I don't give a fuck who it is.

I opened my eyes as I heard a knock at my door. I see Kitty, one of the exotic dancers, walk in with Jacob and Jasper. When they sat down, she closed the door behind her and winked at me. _Sorry babe, but this man has someone else in mind._

"Hey Boss, anything new yet?" Jacob asked, gulping down his beer.

"Not yet. But if everything goes right and it's who we think it is, then all's fine. Paul should be giving me a call soon." I said, sitting upright.

"How's the girl doing?" Jasper queried, smiling wryly.

Jacob stared at Jasper then at me. "What girl?" He must feel so left out.

"Our Boss here, fell in love with some girl who works in Sam's place." I can tell Jasper was loving this, I had always teased him every time he had a girlfriend.

"Her name is Bella, you fuck, and I'm not in love with her. I just feel like I need to keep her safe." I spat through my teeth. I swear I was about to jump over my desk and tackle him to the ground.

"Oh, so that's why you have guys following her night and day?" Jasper smirked.

I stood up and slammed my fist into the desk, probably cracking it in the process.

"I can do whatever the fuck I was to do. If I want to send them to the other side of the world just to fuck each other, then I will" I sneered, and Jasper's sarcastic smile fell off his face. Jacob squirmed in his seat.

Jasper surrendered, his hands in the air. "Hey man, I was just pulling your leg. You seriously have to see yourself, though, you sound like you're in love with this girl."

I sat back in my chair and ran my hands over my face. Jasper made me realize that I never do this for anyone else. Not even the girls I sleep with. I could care less if those sluts made it home safe or not. So, why did I have the urge to do it for this girl in particular? The only girl who made me feel this way was Rosie.

Rose was my first and last love. We met when we were just little kids. Her mother used to clean our house. She never had someone to watch Rose, so my mother let her bring Rose to play with me.

The first time I met Rose, I had Eddie in a headlock. Then, I look up and this blonde haired girl with a blue dress on was laughing at me and my brother.

She came up to us and asked why I had him in a head lock, and I had told her that he took away my favorite baseball card and lost it. She had asked me what card was it, and then the next day, she handed me a small box. I opened it and there was the card that Eddie lost. She told me her mother's boyfriend had baseball cards and she found the same one in the box. After that day, I knew I was in love with her. Hey, we were just kids, but kids know things too.

"Look," I couldn't really say anything else because the phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID: Paul. I answered it.

"What do you have?" I muttered into the phone.

"We got him, Boss. We are at the warehouse and Edward's on his way, too."

At this, I smile at Jasper and Jacob. They smiled back, as if they could read my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I took a step inside the warehouse, I heard Edward yelling at someone. And as I got closer, the smell of blood was in the air. I turned a corner and saw Eddie hitting the bastard with a bat. I also saw Ryan tied to a chair.

"Looks like I missed out on all the real fun." I smirked, as I took the bat out of Eddie's hand.

Ryan's eyes widened as I stepped in front of him.

"Please, Emmett, I'm sorry but the money was too good!" He whimpered, and I scoffed.

"So you turn on your own family just for money? The sad thing is Ryan, if you needed more money, I would have given it to you...but now I have to kill you." A sad smile spread across my face.

"Please, no, Emmett! I'll tell you everything but please let me go!" He cried.

I laughed. "You're making it sound like you have a choice!" A sinister laugh echoed throughout the room, and I immediately frowned. "I want to know everything the other bastards know and I want to know who you're working for!"

He nodded quickly. "I don't know the others, but I'm working for a guy named Eli. I don't know who he works for, though."

I swung the bat at his knee, and cried out in pain.

"Now, tell me the truth!" I shouted.

"That's all I know, I swear! I was the Omega in all this!" He replied hysterically. I stared into his eyes, and knew that he was telling me the truth.

I turned my back on him and stared directly at Paul and Quil.

"You know what to do. Make sure the body is easy to find. Maybe if they know that we found one rat, they might get scared." I sneered.

As I started to walk out, I heard a gun shot. It's sad, I really liked the kid, too. I thought he would go far in this family. But if money's all you think about, then you're screwed.

I stood outside as Eddie came out to join me. He knew how I felt about killing off one of my own men, even if they did fuck me over.

"Why don't we go and get some food. We can go to Sam's." He suggested.

I looked at him amusingly. "Who told you about her?"

He smiled. "You just did and I kind of did some digging when you sent some guys to watch out for a certain female subject. Especially one who had no significance to any of our business."

Eddie was always the smart one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in my living room after walking Bella home. It was true about what my men had said about her place. It was a dump, and it was falling apart. I begged her to let me help her out, but she rejected it.

I wanted to help her so badly. Especially after what she had told me about her mother. How can a mother just do that to her own child? If I ever get the chance to meet her mother, no one can stop me from what I would do.

I took a swig from my beer bottle. Maybe there is something I could do for her...then it hit me...Eddie!

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. It rung four times.

"Do you know what time it is, you motherfucker?!" Eddie scolded me, half-asleep.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I chuckled.

"What do you want, Em?" He slurred.

"Do you still buy places and fix them up?" I queried.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned.

"I know a place that you would just adore to fix up." I smiled widely.

If she's not going to let me help her, then I'll find other ways to get what I want.

I always do.

**Beta'd By: Team Moriarty**


End file.
